


Servamp My Immortal Au

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: My immortal but its servamp characters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HI I BRING TO YOU THE BEST FANFICTION I HAVE EVER MADE I HOPE YOU LIKE MY WORKS <3 <3 LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! yes I’m making more of this
> 
> ALSO INCASE YOU COULDNT TELL ITS A JOKE FIC PLEASE LOOK UP THE MY IMMORTAL HARRY POTTER FIC YOU WONT REGRET IT (you will)

Hi im Mahiru sad screaming salty simple shrimp sunshine shirota the second im 15 years old and i like simple things and hate troublesome things, im simple and salty thats how i got my name, I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to The Creator but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year. I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Mahiru!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Kuro!

"What's up Kuro?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: you thought it was over??? theres 44 chaps of this strap in my buddy, this is the last one for tonight though :,) i need to work on some actual fics

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.  
My friend, Ophelia woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)  
"OMFG, I saw you talking to Kuro yesterday!" she said excitedly.  
"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.  
"Do you like Kuro?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.  
"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.  
"Yeah right!" she exclaimed.  
Just then, Kuro walked up to me.  
"Hi." he said.  
"Hi." I replied flirtily.  
"Guess what." he said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed.  
I love GC.  
They are my favorite band, besides MCR.  
"Well.... do you want to go with me?" he asked.  
I gasped.


End file.
